


The Language of Flowers

by adamwhatareyouevendoing



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwhatareyouevendoing/pseuds/adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: “Perhaps I could have the pleasure of this dance?” he asks.
Fix-it for the dance scene in 1x04.





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one this time, but I had to write a fix-it for the dance! Poor Lord M deserves happiness, and if he isn't allowed that, then he should at least get to dance with the woman he loves.

Lord Melbourne had not been expecting to attend another dance so soon after the last. Not that he has any intention of dancing, of course. This dance is for the Princes. He knows that it is for one Prince in particular.

He would have been perfectly happy to stand on the edge of the floor all evening, except that Emma has been lingering next to him with her sad, understanding eyes for too long. It is starting to make his heart heavier than it already was. He could almost have borne his heartbreak if he did not have people to witness it.

There is a break in the dancing as the musicians prepare for a waltz. The Queen stands in the middle of the room, alone now that Prince Ernest has moved over to his brother to cajole him into action. Prince Albert, meanwhile, lurks in the corner of the room, but shows no intention of asking the Queen to dance.

It is his duty to step in, and save her from the embarrassment of being spurned. At least this is what he tells himself.

Her face lights up when he approaches her.

“Oh, dear Lord M!” she exclaims. “Thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful as ever,” she smiles, in the dazzling way she has always reserved for him.

“The glasshouses of Brocket Hall are at your service, Ma’am.” _As am I._

She smiles once more, in what he hopes is understanding of what he really means. It seems he is forever fated to express his feelings for her through veiled words and gifts of flowers.

“Perhaps I could have the pleasure of this dance?” he asks. The Prince glowers at him over the Queen’s head, but Melbourne pretends not to notice.

As it is, the Queen has not noticed the approach of her cousin—it seems she only has eyes for him at this moment—and she accepts without hesitation.

It is a relief to have her in his arms once more.

“What do you think of the Prince?” he asks quietly, and immediately kicks himself that those are the first words out of his mouth. He is turning into her—speaking without thinking.

“He has not asked me to dance yet,” she mutters. He tries to ignore the stab of pain at the fact she sounds sad about this, despite telling him earlier that she would not want to dance with the Prince anyway.

“Perhaps he does not enjoy these occasions,” he tries, vaguely wondering why he feels the need to act as peacemaker.

“Well he never will if he doesn’t dance.” Her voice lowers further, “Though I suppose I didn’t enjoy them until I danced with you.”

“There you go then,” Melbourne says mildly, “he obviously hasn’t found the right partner yet.” He realises too late how it sounds.

She smiles gently. “Quite.”

 

+

 

Victoria moves over to Lady Emma once Lord M is safely in discussion with Lord Alfred.

“What do they mean this time?” she asks of her Lady, gesturing to her corsage.

Emma bows her head. “There are a few meanings Your Majesty… But I believe they most commonly signify secret, or untold, love.”

Victoria nods, touching her fingers to the silky petals. Her gaze strays over to the man who gifted them to her, finding that his eyes are already on her. Her heart leaps in her chest, and he visibly startles to be caught staring. The small laugh dies on her lips however, as his eyes drift to where she is still unconsciously stroking her corsage.

She hopes he knows how she will treasure it, as she treasures everything about him.

 


End file.
